Diwali
she/her • skywing • lesbian • singer/performer Appearance Ignoring the blatant fact that her build is entirely SkyWing, and that she doesn't have a drop of hybrid blood in her, the dragoness could easily pass for a Sky/Sea hybrid of one kind or another. Body swaying and swinging to the music she's singing, she doesn't have a care in the world how many dragons are staring at her while she does so. Not many dragons get a chance to know her, as she frequently travels across Pyrrhia and brings her dancing with her, but a few are lucky enough to learn her name. Diwali's mainscales are a grayish blue colour somewhat reminiscent of steel, with a row of dark cobalt scales making up her overscales, running all the way from the tip of her horned snout to the tip of her long tail. She has very pale periwinkle underscales, more purple than blue, and a thin line of sky blue separates them from her mainscales. Her horns are ever so slightly curved around the center, a similar tint of periwinkle to her underscales and the inside of her thin ears. Evidently, the horns are completely hollow, shown by the way she's able to whip her head around with ease. Spines form a neat line down her back, the same colour as her underscales yet again, as are her somewhat blunt talons that she tries to take care of as best she can. Contrasting her agility, she is surprisingly bulky, especially around her broadened shoulders, thick tail, and strong legs-- especially the front ones. Even for a SkyWing, Diwali has absolutely gigantic wings, with vibrant sky blue wing membranes and serrated wing claws in the same colour as everything else spiky on her. Her absolutely colossal height only adds to her intimidating aura, with her being able to tower over even the tallest of dragons her age. Personality Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. History When Diwali's parents first saw her egg, they were absolutely overjoyed at the deep shade of blue that it was, flecked with gold. Slightly confused, they were at first, and they got lots of stares from other dragons-- being two perfectly normal, red and orange SkyWings, but having a completely abnormally coloured dragonet. Relationships Technasma: Diwali's girlfriend and partner in performing, the two dragonesses are quite obviously inseparable, although refuse to admit it due to the IceWing's blatantly homophobic family members. They frequently have friendly bickers over lots of varying topics, and tease each other often, creating lots of confusion about the true nature of their relationship through the perspective of an outsider. Name: Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metus. Suspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Trivia *Diwali happens to be transgender female, and is completely open about this fact! *Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. *Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Gallery Dragon Model.png Dragon Model.png Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Content (Life-Could-Be-Beautiful)